parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Little Duelist Part 18 - The Wedding Ship
(Cut to late afternoon. The wedding ship starts to leave.) (Alexis arrives at the dock to see the wedding ship depart. Once the ship is gone, Alexis sits down, starting to cry. Berkeley walks over to the former mer-duelist and feels sorry for her.) (A tear rolls down Alexis's face and falls onto the water's surface. Spike started shedding tears as well.) (Cut to Blu flying and humming the wedding theme to himself until he hears Alexis's voice.) (He sees the wedding ship and looks through the porthole. To his surprise, this is not Alexis Rhodes at all! This is Honey Lemon.) *Honey Lemon/Vanessa: What a lovely little bride I'll make My dear I'll look divine (chuckles) (Honey Lemon is in the dressing room. She is now wearing a white underdress, fuchsia bloomers, and black ballet flats.) *Honey Lemon/Vanessa: Things are working out According to my ultimate design (With an evil smirk, Honey Lemon takes a hairpin out of her fur and tosses it at the wooden angel carved into the mirror frame, knocking it over a bit, much to Blu's shock. The macaw gulps in horror.) *Honey Lemon/Vanessa: Soon I'll have that little duelist And the ocean will be mine (She laughs evilly and looks into the mirror. Honey Lemon is really Yubel the monster witch in disguise.) *Blu/Scuttle: (horrified) The monster witch! Oh no! She's gonna... I gotta... (He runs at the window, only to ram into it. Then he flies off to where Sawyer and the others are.) ALEXIS! Alexis! Alexis. I was flying. Of course I was flying. And I saw that the watch...er, the witch was watchin' a mirror, and she was singing with a stolen set of pipes! (grabs Berkeley and looks him in both eyes, through clenched teeth) DO YOU HEAR WHAT I'M TELLIN' YOU?! (pounding Berkeley on the dock before letting the beetle go) THE BOY DUELIST IS MARRYING THE MONSTER WITCH IN DISGUISE! *Berkeley/Sebastian: Are you sure about this? *Blu/Scuttle: Have I ever been wrong? I mean when it's important! *Spike/Flounder: What are we gonna do!? (Alexis hears Yubel's voice in her head as the sun drops.) *Yubel/Ursula: Before the sun sets on the third day! (With a determined look on her face, Alexis jumps in the water, but she realizes she can't swim well. So Berkeley cuts a rope with a pair of scissors, and some barrels come rolling down onto the water's surface.) *Berkeley/Sebastian: Alexis, grab on to that. Spike, get her to that boat as fast as your arms and legs can carry you! *Spike/Flounder: I'll try. (Spike swims with Alexis holding onto the barrel.) *Berkeley/Sebastian: I've gotta get to old North. He must know about this. *Blu/Scuttle: What - What about me? What about ME? *Berkeley/Sebastian: You, find a way to STALL THAT WEDDING! *Blu/Scuttle: Stall the wedding. (stammering) Wh-what am I-what- (realizes what Berkeley had just said) That's it! (He runs off to rally various birds, fish, and animals.) *Blu/Scuttle: Move it, let's go, we got an emergency here! (Cut to the wedding in progress. Jaden and Honey Lemon are walking down the aisle. Jaden is wearing a white tuxedo shirt, a dark gray tuxedo jacket, matching pants, shiny black shoes, a red bowtie, and a pink corsage, and Honey Lemon is wearing a royal fuchsia ball gown with matching shoes, a matching hair-bow, a matching beaded necklace, and matching silk gloves with her bloomers.) (Honey Lemon notices Balto is growling at her, but she kicks him in the face. Then she continues with a satisfied look on her face.) (Jaden and Honey Lemon stop in front of a man with fair skin, brown hair, and blue eyes, wearing a green mask, a yellow suit, a matching hat, a white dress shirt, a purple necktie, and black shoes. He is known as The Mask. He is reading a book.) *The Mask/Priest: Dearly beloved,... (Spike is still pulling Alexis toward the ship.) *Spike/Flounder: Don't worry, Alexis. We're gonna make it. We're almost there. *The Mask/Priest: Yes, um, do you, Jaden Yuki, take Honey Lemon to be your lawfully wedded wife for as long as you both shall live? *Jaden/Eric: (still under the spell) I do. *The Mask/Priest: Eh, and do you,... (Birda and animals swoop in for attack, causing great chaos.) (Seals and pelicans throw some water and a lobster on Honey Lemon. The lobster pinches her nose, making the disguised villain scream. And a dozen starfish plop all over her body, causing her to shut up.) *The Mask/Priest: Then by the power inves- *Honey Lemon/Vanessa: (pulling the starfish off herself) Get away from me, you slimy little! (Now Honey Lemon is being bounced like a ball by two seals and then is sent flying into the wedding cake.) (During that crazy time, Alexis climbs onto the edge of the ship in the nick of time.) (Honey Lemon, who is now a total mess, stands up in the ruined wedding cake, really furious until three dolphins jump up and spit water on her.) (Blu squawks loudly in Honey Lemon's face.) *Honey Lemon/Vanessa: Oh, why you little! (she grabs the macaw by the neck and strangles him) (Meanwhile, Bunnymund is still holding onto Balto's leash, but the wolf-dog breaks free and runs past the wedding guests (including King Julien XIII and Maurice from "Madagascar").) (In the struggle, Balto bites Honey Lemon in the butt, causing her to scream and Blu to pull the necklace loose. At this, the shell holding Alexis's voice flies into the air, and it crashes onto the floor, releasing Alexis's voice. Instantly, the voice comes out of the shell, and it floats of to her, singing.) (Jaden comes out of the spell as she sings, just as Bunnymund and the guests look at Alexis in surprise, including Honey Lemon, who is angry.) (The sphere goes into Alexis's throat as she continues singing.) *Jaden/Eric: Alexis? *Alexis/Ariel: Jaden. (Balto runs to Alexis, barking happily. She pets him in response.) *Jaden/Eric: You-you can talk. Category:Ren the God of Humor Category:Ren the God of Humor's Transcripts Category:Rtgoh3 Category:Rtgoh3 Transcripts Category:The Little Mermaid Parts Category:The Little Mermaid Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Parts Category:Scenes